Boy Oh Boy's Only Boys In The Mirror Land Like Some Fairy Tales
by Fro Nekota
Summary: Naruto tak sengaja terseret masuk ke dalam Negeri Cermin dimana hanya ada lelaki di dalamnya. Yes! All Boys! "Selamat datang di Negeri Cermin, Wahai Pahlawan. Tugasmu sekarang adalah menyelamatkan sang Putri." Wtf ! NaruSasu.


**Warning : Yaoi, BoyxBoy, slash, sexual content, lemon, humor gagal, parody gagal, AU, fairy tales, gender switch, OOC sudah pasti, absurd, cerita tak bermutu.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. A not-so-hero-like-boy stuck in the mirror**

* * *

"Alice in Wonderland menceritakan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang bernama Alice. Suatu ketika ia datang ke sebuah pesta bangsawan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak dia sukai, karena memang sudah kewajiban dan paksaan ibunya, ia pun hanya bisa pasrah. Alice yang baru saja kehilangan ayahnya, akhirnya mengetahui bahwa pesta yang diadakan teman ayahnya tersebut diperuntukan untuknya. Di pesta itu Alice akan dilamar. Namun, Alice justru melarikan diri untuk mengejar kelinci putih lengkap dengan rompi."

"Sampailah Alice pada sebuah lubang besar dimana kelinci tersebut masuk ke dalamnya. Kebetulan, disengaja, atau takdir, Alice pun terperosok masuk ke dalam lubang yang ternyata sangat dalam ini. Ketika sampai di dasarnya, Alice menemukan dirinya berada di ruangan yang aneh penuh dengan pintu. Saat mencoba membuka pintu-pintu yang ternyata terkunci ini, Alice akhirnya menemukan pintu yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dan membukanya."

"Sayangnya ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari ukuran pintu menghalanginya untuk masuk ke manapun pintu kecil tersebut tertuju. "A-ha" Alice akhirnya bisa mengecilkan tubuhnya berkat bantuan botol bertuliskan _"drink me"_ yang berisikan minuman ajaib didalamnya. Di balik pintu kecil tersebut, apa yang ditemukan Alice adalah sebuah negeri dongeng lengkap dengan hewan-hewan ajaib seperti kuda mainan yang bisa terbang dan juga bunga-bunga yang memiliki wajah dan dapat berbicara. Alice pun bertemu dengan kelinci putih yang dikejarnya."

"Kelinci putih yang diketahui bernama "The White Rabbit" ini, menghampiri Alice tidak sendirian melainkan bersama duo kembar Tweedledum dan Tweedledee, burung dodo bernama Dodo, dan seekor tikus yang berpakaian ala ksatria lengkap dengan pedang bernama Dormouse. Kelimanya berdebat hebat tentang apakah Alice yang dibawa oleh The White Rabbit adalah benar-benar "Alice" yang mereka cari."

"Alice pun kebingungan. Kelima makhluk di depannya mengatakan bahwa Alice dipercaya akan membawa kedamaian di Underland. Menurut ramalan yang sudah ditakdirkan, hanya Alice yang bisa membunuh naga peliharaan Red Queen, sang ratu yang sudah berkuasa jahat di negeri mereka. Begitulah awal kisah petualangan Alice dimulai. Alice pun berjuang bersama teman-temannya untuk mengalahkan Red Queen seperti yang sudah diramalkan." Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman bangga. Ia menutup buku tugasnya dengan santai, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Suara tepukan tangan dari seisi kelas pun ramai menyorakinya.

"Excellent!" Kakashi memuji dengan menepukkan keras kedua telapak tangannya sekali. Tepukan itu sekaligus menghentikan keriuhan di kelas. "Bagus sekali, Sakura. Kau berhasil menerjemahkan novel Lewis Carroll ini dengan detail. Sinopsis yang kau ceritakan juga sangat menarik! Aku akan memberimu nilai A untuk tugas Sastra Inggris." Terang pria berambut putih itu dengan riang, satu matanya yang tidak tertutupi penutup mata melengkung miring membentuk senyuman.

"Nah! Aku harap, tadi bisa menjadi contoh bagi yang lain. Kumpulkan tugas sinopsis kalian setelah pulang sekolah di mejaku. Kurasa sekian untuk kelas hari ini. Sampai minggu depan!" ucapnya riang menutup kelas hari itu. Para murid di kelas itu pun bersorak girang, namun segera lenyap suram saat "Ah, jangan sampai lupakan tugas sinopsis novel untuk minggu depan!"

Seisi kelas pun mengerang jengah. Guru berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum girang sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

 ** _Ting~! Tong~! Ting~! Tong~!_**

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi segera mengikuti berakhirnya seluruh kegiatan kelas di SMA Tokyo. Siswa-siswi disana pun segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang, namun ada juga yang tinggal untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub. Naruto mengerang malas di atas meja, merentangkan kedua tangannya yang kaku ke atas lalu menguap lebar. "Hoamp~!"

"Lama-lama kau bakal mirip seperti Shikamaru kalau tiduran di kelas terus, baka!" Sakura menepuknya kepala pemuda pirang itu dengan keras.

"Ite—!" ringis Naruto kaget. "Aw, Sakura-chan, kenapa kau memukulku sih?" ia merengek, salah satu tangannya mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang mulai benjol.

"Ba~ka!" Sakura menyeringai padanya. "Ayo kita pulang, kau sudah tak ada kerjaan kan?" ajak gadis itu pada sahabat pirangnya. Ditangannya sudah tercangking tas rangselnya yang siap untuk dibawa.

"Che, stop calling me that, will ya?" rengut Naruto.

"Nope! You deserve it!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dengan usil lalu bergegas lari untuk menghindari pukulan balasan dari sang pirang. Ia pun tertawa geli lalu berlari ke pintu. "Ayo, baka!"

"Ng!" gerutu Naruto. "Aku harus kerja sambilan setelah ini." Ucapnya memberi tahu.

"Hah?! Bukannya kau cuma kerja sampai rabu?! Ini kan kamis! Seharusnya kau libur!" Sakura menatapnya kesal. Padahal mereka sudah janji untuk pulang bersama!

"Pekerja hari ini sakit, jadi aku disuruh menggantikannya." Naruto mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Cih, menyebalkan! Padalah kau sudah janji untuk makan ramen bersamaku." Sekarang giliran Sakura yang menggerutu.

"Gomen. Kau tahu kan aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini." Naruto tersenyum bersalah pada gadis berambut pink yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil.

"Aku tahu itu." Sakura menghela napas. "Fine, tapi minggu depan kau harus makan ramen denganku!" tuntutnya pada sang pirang.

"Yes, Your Highness, It's all for your mighty highly pinky pink's pleasures." Naruto tersenyum jahil, mengayunkan tangannya ke depan seperti menyambut seorang putri.

Sakura terdiam menatapnya, lalu "Pfft—" tertawa tertahan, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas sang pirang lalu merendahkan kakinya seperti seorang putri yang memberi hormat. "Thank you so much, My mightly highly ramen prince." Ucapnya dengan menahan senyum manis, sebelum akhirnya keduanya tergelak tawa bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Krincing~!_**

Sebuah lonceng kecil berbunyi ketika ia membuka sebuah toserba kecil. Ia mendongak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Oi, Naruto! Kau lama sekali!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang melayani pelanggan di kasir. "Cepat ganti bajumu, dan bantu aku disini!" teriaknya sok memerintah.

Naruto hanya mengibaskan tangannya cuek, sebelum pergi ke ruang ganti dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam karyawan. Ia keluar lagi dan menemukan gadis tadi masih sibuk melayani pelanggan yang ingin membayar belanjaannya.

"Temari-san sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada gadis itu mengenai karyawan satu lagi yang kerja sebelum shift-nya.

"Ya, dia bilang ada urusan. Makanya aku kesusahan disini sendirian! Bantu aku membereskan barang di rak yang itu." Pinta gadis itu padanya. Yamanaka Ino adalah nama gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

Dengan malas, pemuda pirang itu pun melakukan hal yang disuruhnya. Ino sudah bekerja lebih lama darinya di tempat itu, jadi mau tak mau ia menurut saja mengingat Ino lebih senior disana. Kerja sambilannya berlangsung hingga malam. Sekitar pukul sembilan, shift kerjanya pun berakhir.

.

"Dingin sekali…" ringisnya mengusap-usap kedua lengannya. Musim dingin sebentar lagi akan tiba, jadi suhu udara disana benar-benar meningkat drastris. Tidak sedikit orang yang sudah mulai memakai mantel musim dingin.

Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto pun berjalan menuju stasiun untuk pulang. Jalanan kota masih ramai, jadi ia tak perlu terburu-buru untuk pulang. Jadwal keberangkatan kereta masih longgar hingga jam 11 malam nanti. Ia berjalan santai menelusuri kota, sesekali melirik sekelilingnya mencari tahu hal yang menarik. Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika akhirnya sampai di depan lampu lalu lintas. Ia pun berdiri berjejer bersama orang-orang lainnya seraya menunggu lampu merah berganti hijau sebelum menyebrang jalan.

"Hey."

Naruto melirik sekilas seorang peramal jalanan yang duduk beralaskan kain di pinggiran jalan, tak jauh dari persimpangan lampu lalu lintas. Peramal jalanan seperti itu sudah sering sekali ia lihat. Hanya peramal gadungan. Mereka mengaku bisa meramal masa depan, jodoh, keberuntungan , pekerjaan, dan bla bla bla apapun yang mereka tawarkan agar orang tertarik. Mereka biasanya duduk di pinggiran jalan untuk menarik orang-orang agar menggunakan jasanya. Hanya para penipu, Naruto yakin peramal yang ini juga tak ada bedanya. Peramal itu menatapnya, namun dengan cuek pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tak menoleh dan memilih menatap ke depan dimana lampu lalu lintas itu berada..

"Hey, pemuda."

Peramal itu mengeluarkan suara lagi. Namun masih dengan cuek, Naruto pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Ia paling malas berurusan dengan orang seperti mereka.

"Hey, pemuda pirang yang disana."

Peramal itu memanggilnya lagi. Namun seperti sebelumnya, Naruto masih dengan cueknya mengacuhkan peramal itu. Ia menatap jalanan seberang dengan tatapan bosan. Sial, kenapa lampunya tidak berganti hijau juga sih?!

"Hey, aku tahu kau mendengarku."

Perempatan kesal pun mulai muncul di pelipis pemuda pirang itu. Sial, cepat berganti hijau lampu brengsek! Naruto membatin kesal. Lagipula peramal itu tak ada kerjaan apa?! Kenapa malah memanggilnya. Ada banyak orang lain disana.

"Hey, pemuda pirang yang berdiri disana. Iya, kau yang memiliki tanda garis di pipi. Aku tahu kau mendengarku, kemarilah sebentar. Biarkan aku meramalmu."

 ** _Ctak—!_** Perempatan kesal lainnya pun muncul, Naruto melengos ke kiri dengan acuh.

"Ya, kau yang baru saja menoleh ke kiri. Cepat kemari."

 ** _Ctak—! Ctak—!_**

"Ah, sekarang kau menoleh ke kanan. Apa kepalamu sakit?!"

 ** _Ctak—! Ctak—! Ctak—!_**

"Ah, wajahmu mulai merah. Sebaiknya kau cepat kemari. Aku mulai khawatir denga—

"BERISIK! Apa maumu, peramal sialan?!" teriak Naruto kesal, membalikkan badannya. Tangannya teracung ke depan menunjuk peramal itu dengan geram.

"Ah, akhirnya kau mau menoleh juga." Peramal itu menampilkan senyum ramah. "Kemarilah. Biarkan aku meramalmu." Ucapnya melambaikan jemarinya naik turun agar pemuda pirang itu mau menghampirinya.

"Tidak, cari saja orang lain." Gerutu Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dengan acuh.

"Eh, apa kau tidak ingin tahu masa depanmu? Aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik darimu, pemuda." Peramal itu mencoba merayunya.

"Hn."

"Aku bisa meramal pekerjaanmu dimasa depan."

"Hn."

"Ah, bagaimana dengan jodoh? Aku yakin kau tidak punya pacar kan?"

"Grrt"

"Eh, tidak mau? Padahal aku bisa mencarikan pasangan yang cantik. Kau benar-benar tidak mau? Hidup jomblo itu kan sengsara."

 ** _KRAK—_** suara seperti patahan tulang terdengar. Aura gelap pun muncul mengelilingi pemuda pirang itu seraya ia berbalik menoleh. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak-gerak menimbulkan bunyi— ** _Kretek!—Kretek!—Kretek!—_** seraya ia berjalan menghampiri peramal itu. "Fine, apa yang kau inginkan peramal brengsek." Desisnya menggeram dengan aura hollow.

"Oh, akhirnya kau mau kemari juga." Dengan wajah tak bersalah, peramal itu memasang senyum sangat lebar.

"Hn." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya dengan kesal.

"Duduklah pemuda, ulurkan tanganmu agar aku bisa meramal masa depanmu." Peramal itu menggerakan jemarinya kembali untuk mengajaknya duduk di depannya.

"Hn." Memutar bola matanya kesal, Naruto akhirnya terpaksa duduk di atas lembaran kain milik sang peramal. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan malas.

"Ohh~! Lihat ini tangan yang sangat bagus. Aku melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa dari masa depanmu." Peramal itu berkata dengan suara kagum yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto hanya menatapnya malas, ia menangkup wajahnya pada tangannya kemudian bertumpu pada kakinya. Mata sapphire-nya memandang malas tangan kanannya yang terulur ke depan di genggaman sang peramal.

"Hmm, jadi namamu Uzumaki Naruto ya…" Peramal itu berbicara lagi dengan nada menebak-nebak. Matanya berwarna onyks, menatap serius pada telapak tangan pemuda pirang itu.

"Huh?" Naruto berkedip. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya mulai tertarik. Seingatnya, dia tak pernah menyebutkannya sama sekali. Mungkinkah peramal ini benar-benar sakti?

"Oh, ada _nametag_ di baju seragammu."

Gubrak.

"Cih." Decak Naruto kesal merasa dibodohi.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya peramal itu masih dengan mengelus-elus telapak tangan pemuda di depannya.

"17." balas Naruto malas.

"Sekolah?"

"Dua SMA"

"Asal?"

"Tokyo."

"Ultah?"

"10 oktober."

"Bintang?"

"Libra"

"Rumahmu?"

"Apartemen."

"Keluargamu?"

"Sudah tidak ada."

"Saudara?"

"tidak punya."

"Nilai sekolah?"

 ** _Kretek!_** "Lumayan."

"Pacar?"

 ** _KRAK_**

"Ehem—k-kerja?"

"Part time."

"Teman?"

"Sakura."

"Hanya satu?"

"Hn."

"Oh, hidupmu menyedihkan ya." **_BLETAK!_**

"Apa maumu brengsek?!"

"U-uhuk." Peramal itu berbatuk membetulkan suaranya, dengan sebuah benjol besar muncul di puncak kepala.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengenalmu, pemuda." Ucapnya mencari alasan. "B-baiklah, aku benar-benar akan meramalmu sekarang."

"Hn."

Suasana menjadi hening ketika peramal itu tiba-tiba menjadi diam. Mata onyksnya dengan serius menatap telapak tangan sang pemuda. Naruto mengernyitkan alis dengan heran.

"Hey, pemuda. Tolong tatap mataku." pinta tiba-tiba peramal itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum, namun mata onyksnya memandang dengan serius.

"Huh?" Naruto pun menggerakan sapphirenya untuk menatap lurus pada dua onyks. "Apa—"

 _D **DEGH** H_

Seluruh pandangannya tiba-tiba kosong. Tubuh pemuda pirang itu mematung.

Dua onyks yang tadinya hitam berubah menjadi merah, kemudian tiga koma hitam muncul di iris merah itu.

Peramal itu tersenyum tipis. Mata merahnya menatap lurus dua sapphire di depannya, lurus merasuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar pemuda pirang di depannya. Tubuh mereka mematung beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya peramal itu berkedip, dan merah kembali menjadi hitam.

"H-huh?" Naruto berkedip bingung, melirik ke sekelilingnya lalu pada tubuhnya sendiri. "Apa yang barusan?" gumamnya heran, ia merasa tiba-tiba dipindahkan ke suatu tempat yang sangat kosong dan gelap. Namun hanya beberapa detik sebelum semuanya kembali normal dan tubuhnya dapat digerakkan kembali.

"Ah, ternyata aku memang tidak salah." Peramal itu tiba-tiba menepuk kedua tangannya sekali dengan girang menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Kau memang orang yang tepat, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya menarik kembali tangan kanan sang pirang dan meraba telapak tangan itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Naruto menatapnya bingung.

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa pada masa depanmu." Ucap peramal itu lagi semakin membingungkan. "Kehidupanmu yang dulu pasti sulit. Orang tuamu pergi bahkan sebelum kau sempat melihat wajah mereka."

"Bagaimana kau—" Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Tapi kau tak perlu bersedih, Naruto-kun." Peramal itu tersenyum teduh. "Ayah dan ibumu sangat menyayangimu. Mereka berjuang sampai akhir untuk melindungimu agar kau tetap hidup."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Naruto menarik tangan kanannya dengan kesal. Ia menatap tajam pada peramal di depannya.

"Kau boleh tidak mempercayaiku. Tapi aku bisa melihat semua masa lalumu. Kehidupanmu sebagai yatim piatu, hingga akhirnya kau mendapatkan hak untuk tinggal sendirian dengan sedikit harta peninggalan orang tuamu. Berkat seorang guru yang juga membantumu lepas dari panti asuhan. Kau sudah melalui masa-masa yang sulit, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menatap tak percaya pada peramal di depannya. Ia menggertakan giginya lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu semuanya." Desisnya marah sebelum kemudian ia berbalik untuk pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu." Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menghentikannya. Naruto menarik tangan kanannya yang digenggam, namun genggaman peramal itu lebih kuat membuatnya terpaksa berjalan mundur ke belakang.

"Tunggu. Ada satu hal yang harus kau dengar." Peramal itu mulai bicara lagi.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Naruto menggeram kesal pada peramal itu.

"Takdir yang besar sudah menunggumu. Sebuah ramalan mengatakan kau akan menyelamatkan sebuah masa depan. Akan ada badai besar yang menghadang jalanmu, Namun dengan kekuatanmu, kau akan mampu menghadapinya dan mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa." Peramal itu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jubahnya, lalu menaruhnya di genggaman tangan Naruto. "Benda ini akan menuntunmu pada takdir yang sudah menunggumu. Jangan pernah melepasnya sekalipun dari genggamanmu." Tuturnya yang kemudian melepaskan tangan sang pirang.

Naruto menatap tangannya kemudian pada peramal itu dengan ragu.

"Ingat kata-kataku, pemuda. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Peramal itu tersenyum tipis, dan melambaikan jemarinya naik turun sebagai salam perpisahan.

Melirik sekali lagi pada peramal itu, Naruto akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Cklek!_** —sebuah pintu berwarna coklat dibuka dari luar. Naruto memasuki pintu itu, lalu menutupnya kembali. Sepatu ia lepas lalu diletakan sembarang di depan pintu. Ia menyalakan saklar lampu yang ada di dinding dan cahaya terang pun segera menerangi ruangan apartemennya yang berukuran kecil.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur, kemudian dengan lelah ia mengambrukan diri ke atas kasur. Dengan gerakan malas, ia melepas mantel dan baju seragamnya. Melempar tasnya ke lantai, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ia berbaring dengan punggungnya. Sebuah helaan napas terlepas dari mulutnya.

Ia melirik apartemennya yang sepi. Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, pemuda pirang itu memang tinggal sendirian. Menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan upah hasil kerja sambilannya. Jika bukan karena bantuan Iruka, seorang guru SD yang sudah membantunya sejak dulu, ia mungkin tak akan bisa melanjutkan sekolah dengan bantuan beasiswa.

Peramal itu… bagaimana bisa tahu soal kehidupannya saat kecil?

Dia bahkan tahu orang tuanya sudah meninggal ketika ia baru saja lahir, dan juga tentang Iruka yang sudah membantunya ketika kecil.

Dirogohnya saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda pemberian peramal itu. Benda itu diangkat tinggi di depan wajahnya. Sesuatu berwarna biru terjatuh menggantung di depannya.

Sebuah kalung.

Terbuat dari tali hitam, dengan sebuah batu sapphire berbentuk prisma panjang menggantung sebagai bandul, dilengkapi dua buah lonceng kecil.

Untuk apa peramal itu memberinya sebuah kalung?

"Kalung yang aneh…" ucapnya menerawang memandang kalung itu. Meskipun ia akui batu sapphire itu terlihat cukup indah.

 ** _"Benda ini akan menuntunmu pada takdir yang sudah menunggumu. Jangan pernah melepasnya sekalipun dari genggamanmu."_**

"Cih." Dilemparkan kalung itu ke lantai. Ia bisa saja membuangnya saat pertama menerimanya. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah membawanya pulang sekarang. Bukankah orang tua selalu bilang untuk tidak menerima pemberian dari orang asing?

Che, dia bahkan tak punya orang tua. Pemuda pirang itu menggerutu.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya…

"Na-ru-to!"

"Wha—!" Naruto tersentak kaget ketika seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dari belakang. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan segera memutas bola matanya sungkan saat melihat cengiran khas dari sahabatnya. "Sakura…"

"Ohayou, baka! Kenapa kau lemas sekali pagi-pagi?"

"Shut up!" gerutu Naruto yang kemudian menguap keras.

Mereka berjalan bersama ke dalam kelas, lalu mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Seorang guru kemudian masuk dan kelas pun dimulai. Naruto membuka tas rangselnya untuk mengambil buku catatannya. Sebuah buku berwarna oranye dikeluarkan lalu diletakan di atas meja.

 ** _Kletuk—!_**

"Huh?" Naruto menoleh pada mejanya saat mendengar suara jatuh berasal dari buku catatannya. Disamping buku oranyenya tergeletak sebuah kalung sapphire yang ia ingat merupakan pemberian dari peramal kemarin.

"Tunggu, kenapa ini ada disini?!" ucapnya heran mengangkat kalung itu di depan wajahnya. Ia ingat sudah melemparkan ke lantai kemarin, dan sama sekali tak menyentuhnya sampai hari ini ketika ia berangkat sekolah.

Di apartemennya tidak ada siapapun, jadi seharusnya tak ada orang yang memasukan kalung itu ke dalam tasnya. Dan ia juga tak ingat pernah menyentuhnya lagi. "Bagaimana bisa—" ia bergumam kebingungan.

Mengernyit heran, ia menyingkirkan kalung itu ke pinggir meja. Lalu menangkup pipinya dengan tangan kanan dan menumpunya ke meja. Ia menoleh ke kiri dimana sebuah jendela terpasang di dinding disampingnya. Ocehan guru di depan kelas sudah lewat dari pikirannya.

Ruang kelasnya berada di lantai satu, jadi pemandangan halaman belakang gedung sekolah bisa ia lihat dengan jelas lewat jendela. Naruto berkedip saat manik sapphire tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu berwarna putih berlari dari semak-semak. "Huh?"

Mendekat ke jendela, ia melongok untuk melihat lebih jelas. Sesuatu berwarna putih itu terlihat lagi, berlari keluar dari semak-semak lalu menghilang ke balik pepohonan. "K-kelinci?" gumamnya heran.

"Aku tak ingat sekolah memelihara seekor kelinci putih…" ia melirik ke pepohonan, berusaha mencari sosok kelinci putih barusan. Ukuran kelinci itu cukup besar, bahkan mungkin kelinci terbesar yang pernah ia lihat. Dan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari kelinci itu. Tapi… Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Mungkin ia hanya salah lihat huh. Itu pasti hanya kelinci putih biasa.

Menghiraukannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk fokus pada pelajaran.

.

Setelah berjam-jam duduk di kelas, bel sekolah akhirnya berbunyi menandakan waktunya untuk istirahat makan siang. Sakura segera menariknya ke kantin untuk makan siang. Tentu saja, ramen menjadi pilihan favoritnya di kantin.

"Oh iya, apa kau sudah memutuskan buku untuk tugas sastra inggris minggu depan?" tanya Sakura seraya menyantap makan siangnya yang juga merupakan semangkuk ramen.

"Malas ah, nanti saja." Naruto mengedikkan bahunya, ia menyeruput kuah ramennya dengan lapar. "Ahh~! Ramen memang paling enak!"

"Baka, kau harus segera memutuskannya agar tak keduluan anak yang lain. Kakashi-sensei tidak mau kita sampai memilih buku yang sama." oceh Sakura menuturinya.

"Memang kau sudah dapat?" Naruto meliriknya selidik.

Senyum percaya diri pun tampil di bibir Sakura. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah meminjam novel Hanzel dan Gretel dari perpustakaan kemarin. Ku dengar ceritanya sangat menarik."

"Hanza Gatal?" Naruto mengulangnya tanpa minat.

"Hanzel dan Gretel, idiot!" Sakura memukul kepala pemuda pirang itu dengan kesal.

"Ow!" ringis Naruto kesakitan.

"Itu cerita dongeng dari Jerman! Tentang seorang kakak perempuan dan adik laki-lakinya yang hidup tersiksa oleh ibu tirinya. Karena kemarau panjang dan makanan yang semakin sedikit, sang ibu tiri yang jahat membuang dua kakak beradik itu ke tengah hutan. Ayah kandung mereka yang sibuk bekerja tak mengetahuinya. Lalu suatu ketika, Hanzel dan Gretel yang dibuang menemukan sebuah pondok tua. Disana mereka menemukan sebuah roti dan kue yang terlihat sangat manis. Kelaparan, mereka pun masuk dan memakan roti itu. Namun ternyata di dalam pondok itu tinggal seorang nenek tua. Nenek tua itu marah dan menghukum mereka untuk membuat kue yang sangat banyak sebagai gantinya. Setelah disiksa terus menerus disana, kakak beradik itu berdoa agar diselamatkan dari sana. Lalu esoknya angsa putih yang sangat indah datang menyelamatkan mereka. Angsa itu ternyata merupakan wujud roh ibu kandung mereka." cerita Sakura dengan penuh penghayatan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

Naruto menyeruput habis ramennya lalu meletakkannya ke meja. Ia mendongak dan berkedip menatap Sakura. "Tadi kau bilang apa, Sakura?"

 ** _BLETAK!—"_** Dengarkan orang bicara, idiot!"

"Ouch—!" Naruto mengusap benjol di kepalanya dengan kesakitan. "Che kau tidak perlu memukulku kan…"

"Shut up!" Sakura mendelik padanya. "Lebih baik cepat kau putuskan cerita yang akan kau analisis." Ketusnya kesal.

"Ahh, aku malas. Lagipula kenapa buku yang kita cari harus cerita dongeng sih? Aku tidak mengerti pikiran Kakashi-sensei." Keluh Naruto. Tugas yang diberikan memang mengharuskan mereka untuk menerjemahkan dan menganalis cerita dongeng dalam bahasa inggris.

"Tanyakan saja pada Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Sakura cuek. "Lagipula dongeng juga menarik. Mereka bilang dongeng itu cerita buatan rakyat berdasarkan kejadian yang pernah terjadi di masa dulu."

"Bleh. Aku tak percaya. Itu hanya cerita anak kecil." Ucap Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, yang kemudian bangkit dari kursinya untuk kembali ke kelas. Bel selesai istirahat akan segera berbunyi beberapa menit lagi.

"Tapi, ada beberapa cerita yang dipercaya benar-benar terjadi, kau tahu." Ungkap Sakura yang juga bangkit mengikuti pemuda pirang itu.

"Paling juga hanya cerita yang dibuat-buat terlihat asli—Hm?" Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu dari halaman sekolah.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menoleh padanya dengan heran.

"Tidak, barusan…" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya saat matanya menangkap sesuatu itu lagi. Kelinci. Itu adalah kelinci yang ia lihat tadi pagi. "Eh, Sakura, kau duluan saja. Aku mau kencing."

"B-bodoh! Kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya se-vulgar itu kan di depan cewek!" Sakura memukulnya kesal.

"Ouch, mana cewek? Tidak ada cewek di depanku!" ledek Naruto yang kemudian segera berlari pergi sambil terkekeh.

Sakura pun meneriakinya dengan wajah merah padam.

Mengambil belokan, ia segera bersembunyi di balik tembok. Setelah memastikan Sakura sudah benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Ia berlari ke halaman sekolah. Entah kenapa ia penasaran ingin melihat kelinci itu. Sapphirenya segera melirik ke sekeliling halaman. Namun hanya semak-semak dan pepohonan yang ia lihat.

Bingung ia pun menelusuri tiap sudut di halaman yang sebenarnya cukup luas itu, seperti sebuah pekarangan luas. Kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana seraya ia berjalan santai dengan melirik seksama pekarangan disana.

"Ng?" Naruto merogoh saku kanannya saat merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana. Ia pun menariknya keluar. "Oh, aku lupa membuangnya…" gumamnya saat menemukan kalung berbatu sapphire itu ada di dalam sakunya. Tadi siang ia memang memasukannya ke kantong agar bisa membuangnya nanti.

"Hm, lebih baik ku buang di sekitar sini saja…" gumamnya. Lagipula ia juga tidak butuh kalung seperti itu. Ia hendak mencari tempat sampah untuk membuangnya saat sudut matanya menangkap makhluk putih itu lagi.

Tak ingin kehilangan, Naruto segera berlari mengejar ke arah kelinci putih itu pergi. Pemuda pirang itu berlari semakin masuk ke belakang pekarangan itu. Kelinci itu berlari cepat, hingga akhirnya keluar dari pekarangan menuju sebuah bangunan kosong.

"Huh? Tempat apa ini? Gudang? Aku tak tahu ada gudang terbengkalai di halaman sekolah." Dengan penasaran, Naruto mendekati gudang tua itu. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya saat melihat kelinci itu masuk ke dalam gudang itu melalui sela pintu.

"Tunggu!" berlari cepat, ia membuka sela pintu itu semakin lebar. Decitan terdengar dari pintu kayu yang sudah lumayan reot itu saat ia mendorongnya.

Gudang tua itu cukup besar untuk ukuran gudang yang sudah tak dipakai. Didalamnya terdapat banyak barang-barang tak terpakai dengan debu dan sarang laba-laba dimana-mana. Meringis jijik, ia berjalan dengan hati-hati ke dalam. Dengan hanya penerangan dari luar jendela membuat tempat itu cukup remang-remang.

Bunyi decitan terdengar bersamaan sesosok kelinci putih yang akhirnya terlihat lagi. Kelinci itu berlari cepat melintasi hati-hati setiap barang disana. Naruto pun segera mengikutinya. Kali ini ia bisa melihat sosok kelinci itu lebih jelas dan lebih dekat.

Ukurannya memang besar seperti yang Naruto kira, mungkin hampir dua kali dari ukuran kelinci biasa. Bulunya berwarna putih polos hampir keperakan. Dan hal paling aneh yang Naruto kira hanya salah lihat benar-benar ada pada kelinci itu. Ia kira hanya salah lihat. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kelinci itu benar-benar memakainya. Kelinci putih itu memakai sebuah… masker…

Masker hitam. Yep. Benar-benar sebuah masker hitam. Dipakai menutupi mulut sang kelinci yang moncong ke depan. Bahkan tak hanya itu, di mata kiri kelinci itu juga terdapat sebuah penutup mata. Kelinci itu berlari cepat, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam sebuah lemari yang sangat besar.

Semakin penasaran, Naruto berlari mengejar dan menghampiri lemari besar itu. Pintu lemari itu terbuka sedikit menandakan ia memang tak salah lihat kalau kelinci itu baru saja masuk ke dalam sana. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka lemari itu, takut kelinci putih itu akan melompat kaget dan berlari keluar. Ia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat kelinci aneh barusan.

Pintu lemari itu pun ia buka dengan kedua tangannya. Dibuka lebar hingga ia benar-benar bisa melihat seluruh isinya. Manik sapphirenya melebar bingung saat ia tak menemukan apapun disana.

"Huh? Tunggu, kenapa tak ada kelincinya?!" ucapnya kebingungan, ia melirik ke belakang, ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan ia tak salah lihat ataupun salah lemari. Tapi tidak, di gudang itu hanya ada satu lemari, tapi di dalamnya kosong. Tak ada kelinci. Hanya ada sebuah cermin besar yang diletakan di dalam lemari itu.

Mengernyit bingung, ia melongok ke belakang cermin, kali-kali mungkin kelincinya bersembunyi disana. Tapi tetap kosong seperti yang ia lihat.

"Kenapa tak ada apapun?" gumamnya heran, menatap lurus pada cermin besar di depannya. Jemarinya dengan heran menyentuh pantulan dirinya di balik kaca di depannya.

 ** _Ting~!_**

"Huh?" Naruto berkedip, lalu berkedip terkejut. Barusan ia merasa jarinya seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang aneh pada cermin itu.

Ia pun menempelkan kelima jarinya ke cermin dan…dua manik sapphirenya pun terbelalak kaget saat melihat kelima jari tangannya… menembus masuk ke dalam cermin.

Kaget, ia menarik tangannya keluar. "A-a-apa yang barusan!?"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya lagi, lalu mengayunkannya ke dalam cermin. Tembus. Benar-benar menembus masuk. Kaca bening yang memantulkan cahaya itu bergelombang seperti air ketika ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sana.

Dengan terperangah, Naruto memasukkan tangannya semakin dalam pada cermin itu, lalu memasukan tangannya yang lain. Salah satu kakinya mulai diangkat masuk, dan menembus cermin itu seperti kedua tangannya. Meneguk ludah, Naruto memajukan tubuhnya lalu memasukan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam cermin.

 ** _Sring~!_**

Hal pertama yang ia lihat di dalam cermin itu adalah kegelapan, lalu kemudian tiba-tiba ada cahaya silau bermunculan dan—

"Gyaaaaaarghhhhh—!" ia tiba-tiba hilang tempat pijakan dan jatuh terporosot sangat jauh ke bawah. Kegelapan segera menutupi seluruh pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _BRUAGH—!_**

"Ouch!" Naruto tersentak kesakitan saat tubuhnya terasa seperti baru saja terjatuh dari tempat yang tinggi. Tapi dengan ajaibnya tanpa luka satu kali pun. Jika ia benar-benar jatuh, harusnya ada satu dua tulang yang patah.

Meringis, ia mengangkat tubuhnya yang terkelungkup di atas lantai kayu. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling seraya mendudukan diri. Manik sapphirenya pun melebar tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat disana.

Tempatnya berada sekarang sama sekali berbeda dengan gedung tua yang ia datangi sebelumnya. Ia mendongak ke atas, dan hanya menemukan sebuah cermin besar terpasang di atas sana. Bukannya tadi ia terjatuh dari atas? Batinnya kebingungan.

Tempat itu penuh dengan cermin. Yang ia maksud disini adalah benar-benar penuh dengan cermin. Ada cermin dimana-mana. Terpasang di sana-sini bahkan mengambang tanpa dinding dan lantai. Benar-benar pemandangannya yang menakjubkan namun juga sangat aneh.

Ia menyentuh cermin itu, namun mengernyit heran saat menemukan cermin itu tak bisa ditembus seperti yang ia kira mirip cermin di lemari itu. Ia pun menyentuh semua cermin-cermin yang bisa ia temukan disana, namun tetap tak bisa ditembus. Lalu bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari sini?!

Sial, jangan bilang sekarang ia terjebak disana?!

Sebuah meja kecil dengan tiga kaki penyangga yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan menarik perhatiannya. Naruto pun berjalan menghampiri meja itu. Terlihat sebuah botol minuman kecil diletakkan di atas meja itu. Sebuah kertas bertulisan "Minum Aku" diletakkan manis di samping botol itu.

Naruto berkedip, lalu berkedip dan berkedip menatap botol itu. Ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan dongeng Alice in Wonderland yang diceritakan Sakura kemarin.

Pemuda pirang itu pun terkekeh hambar, lalu mendelik pada botol itu. "Sial, jangan bercanda. Jangan bilang aku harus meminumnya agar tubuhku menjadi kecil, dan aku akan menemukan sebuah pintu berukuran kecil di bawah sana." Ucapnya dengan melirik sinis dinding bagian bawah yang tertutupi oleh cermin-cermin di atasnya.

"Jangan harap aku akan meminumnya, bodoh. Kau pikir aku akan minum sesuatu yang mencurigakan seperti itu?" ocehnya tak jelas entah pada siapa. "Pasti ada jalan keluar di tempat ini. Aku tidak mau minum minuman yang sepertinya beracun itu." Gumamnya meneliti sekali lagi ruangan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba, entah takdir yang membawanya atau dia memang hanya sedang apes, kakinya tersandung lantai kayu yang sudah reot. Tubuhnya pun oleng ke depan, dan tangannya terayun ke samping dengan sangat ajaib menampar botol minuman mencurigakan di meja tadi. Botol itu terjatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ambruk.

 ** _BRUAGH_**

Oh, tentu saja itu belum cukup. Botol yang ternyata bukan terbuat dari beling itu memantul di atas lantai. Tutup botolnya yang memang tidak kencang terpental lepas dari tempatnya, dan cairan ungu hijau menjijikan yang ada di dalam botol itu pun muncrat. Menyembur ke depan tepat dimana posisi Naruto terjatuh. Tak sempat melakukan apapun. Cairan berwarna menjijikan itu menyemprot tepat di depan wajahnya dan dengan sangat **_sukses~!_** membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. A-ha~! Akhirnya terminum juga tuh botol minuman~!

"Uhuk—!" Naruto segera terbatuk, wajahnya menjadi pucat hijau membentuk ekspresi antara jijik dan pengin muntah.

Namun, belum sempat merespon, sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi padanya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengecil dan mengecil dan mengecil teeeeeeeerus mengecilllllll, pokoknya mengecil hingga hanya berukuran sepuluh sentimeter.

Dua manik sapphirenya pun terbelalak lebar, menatap tubuhnya yang kini berukuran sangat kecil tanpa balutan kain. Yep, polos telanjang~!

Baju seragamnya yang sudah satu minggu tak di cuci itu tak berubah ukurannya. Hanya tubuhnya yang mengecil, bajunya tetap besar. Dan sekarang malah sangat amat benar-benar kebesaran.

"Great. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!" batinnya miris, menatap ruangan yang sekarang beratus-ratus kali lipat dari ukurannya. Ia merasa seperti semut di tempat tinggal raksasa.

Menoleh ke sekelilingnya, ia mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan. Ngomong-ngomong, dalam cerita Alice, seharusnya ada pintu kecil yang bisa ia temukan dan ia lewati agar ia bisa masuk ke sebuah dunia menakjubkan.

Okay, pikirannya mulai tak waras mempercayai dongeng bualan itu. Menoleh ke dinding, Naruto berkedip saat dengan ajaib sebuah pintu tiba-tiba muncul disana.

Okaaay…

Dengan terpaksa ia pun menghampiri pintu itu, dan membukanya. Terkejut saat menemukan sebuah cermin di dalamnya. Menyentuhnya, ia sedikit tertegun saat tangannya kali ini berhasil menembus cermin itu.

Tak ingin ambil pusing, pemuda pirang berukuran sepuluh sentimeter yang telanjang bulat tanpa baju itu pun berjalan memasuki cermin itu.

 ** _Sring~!_**

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pemandangan ruangan lainnya terlihat di depannya. Namun kali ini tanpa cermin, hanya sebuah ruangan biasa, dan ukurannya cukup aneh—tidak mungkin akan lebih cepat disebut normal?

Ruangan itu berukuran kecil sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Bukan sesuatu yang timpang karena tubuhnya yang kecil. Ia berjalan menghampiri sebuah meja saat melihatnya berdiri di tengah ruangan itu. Sepotong kue coklat diletakkan disana.

'Makan aku'

Okay, ini sangat tidak lucu. Haruskah ia memakan kue itu?

Apa sekarang tubuhnya akan kembali ke ukuran normal jika memakan kue itu? Tapi ruangan ini terlihat kecil, bukannya malah akan aneh jika dianya yang sekarang jadi raksasa.

Pemuda pirang itu pun terdiam mendelik pada kue itu selama beberapa detik.

"Fuck it." Naruto mengambil kue itu, dan memakannya dengan sekali lahap.

Dan yeah~! Seperti yang ia perkirakan, tubuhnya dengan ajaib menjadi besar. Naruto mendadak panik saat tubuhnya benar-benar kelewatan menjadi besar, karena ruangan itu terlalu kecil untuk menampung tubuhnya. Ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu itu pun retak dan dengan segera hancur berantakan karena tak kuat menahan tubuhnya yang terus membesar untuk kembali ke ukuran normal.

"Ukh—!" Pemuda pirang itu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena membentur atap ruangan yang sekarang sudah hancur itu. Tubuhnya pun berhenti tumbuh setelah kembali normal seperti semula. Ia segera mendongak, menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah taman.

"Oh! Tubuh yang sangat bagus!"

"Kau benar, otot perutnya cukup terbentuk."

"Kulitnya tan, sexy juga ya."

Suara yang saling menyahut tiba-tiba terdengar, Naruto menoleh ke samping kanannya dan menemukan tiga orang pemuda berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh ingin tahu. Ia pun berkedip bingung. "Huh?"

"Oh, lihat dia, wajah yang cukup tampan." Seorang pemuda gendut berambut coklat berbicara lagi.

"Aku suka mata birunya. Disini jarang ada mata sebiru langit." Disambung oleh seorang pemuda lainnya yang kini berambut hitam.

"Rambut pirangnya keren juga." Di belakangnya seorang pemuda berambut putih ikut menyahut.

"Jangan lupakan rambut yang dibawah. Ku pikir dia bocah." pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu menyahut lagi, melirik ke bawah tubuh Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu pun berkedip, lalu ikut memandang ke bawah.

"Rambut di bawah itu juga pirang, dia pasti pirang murni." Pemuda berambut putih itu menyahut lagi. Rona merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi Naruto saat ia akhirnya sadar apa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Keriting." Komentar pemuda gendut berambut coklat sambil menguyah keripik kentang.

"Benar, keriting." Sekarang pemuda berambut hitam yang berkomentar.

Merah padam, Naruto segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki, ia menunjuk ketiga pemuda itu dengan sewot. "Berhenti mengatai tubuhku dasar mesum!" ucapnya dongkol penuh malu.

"Oh, _dickless._ " Pemuda berambut hitam itu berkomentar lagi dengan menyeringai.

"A-apa kau bilang?!" Naruto terbelalak menatap pemuda raven itu.

"Yep _, dickless_." Ejek pemuda raven itu lagi.

"K-k-kau mesum! Aku punya penis, dasar mesum brengsek!" Amuk Naruto kesal bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Mendelik ganas pada ketiga pemuda didepannya.

"Dia mengatai kita mesum." Pemuda coklat berkomentar

"Kau benar, padahal dia yang telanjang bulat disini." Pemuda putih ikut berkomentar.

"Hm, oke, mungkin kau memang punya penis. Tapi kecil." Sekarang pemuda hitam ikut menyahut lagi.

 ** _Blush—!_** Wajah Naruto menjadi tomat rebus sekarang. Ia tak pernah merasa semalu ini seumur hidupnya!

"Tidak, tidak. Penisnya cukup besar kok." Si putih berkomentar lagi..

"Iya, besar. Aku suka rambut pirangnya." Si coklat mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tetap akan memanggilnya dickless." Si hitam menyeringai ke arahnya.

"BERHENTI MENGATAI PENISKU MESUM BRENGSEK!" ledak Naruto penuh kesal.

"Lagipula siapa kalian huh! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! Dan bisakah kalian memberiku baju! Telanjang seperti ini sangat tidak enak!" oceh pemuda pirang itu meledak-ledak. Hilang sudah urat malunya, ia kini berjalan menghampiri ketiga orang itu dengan kesal tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat siap disantap.

"Oh, benar, ini bajumu." Naruto tersentak saat sebuah seragam dan sepatu tiba-tiba dilemparkan ke arahnya. Ia menjembreng baju itu di depannya dan melebarkan mata terkejut. "Tunggu! Ini kan baju seragamku, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?!" teriaknya tak percaya. Seingatnya bajunya sudah ia tinggal di ruangan cermin sebelumnya karena tubuhnya yang menjadi terlalu kecil untuk memakainya.

"Oh, kami mengambilnya dari situ." Ketiga pemuda itu menunjuk sebuah lubang kecil di sisi dinding belakang tubuhnya. Lubang asalnya datang.

"Eh? B-bagaimana caranya?!" Naruto menatap bingung tiga pemuda itu.

"Mudah, tinggal di ambil saja kan?" si coklat menjawab pertanyaannya seakan mengambil bajunya dari lubang sangat kecil itu benar-benar sangat gampang seperti mengambil baju dari lemari.

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya lalu memakai baju sekolahnya kembali. Jika sedikit-sedikit ia memikirkan setiap hal yang ia temukan disini, kepalanya pasti meledak.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Aku tak bisa melihat pirang keriting itu lagi." Si coklat berkomentar kecewa saat melihat pemuda pirang itu sudah kembali berpakaian lengkap.

"Benar, sayang sekali." Si putih mengangguk setuju.

"Sayang." Si hitam ikut-ikutan.

"BERISIK!" Naruto meneriaki ketiganya dengan kesal.

"Dia marah." Bisik si coklat.

"Gawat, dia marah." Si putih mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi dia bisa marah?" si hitam ikut-ikutan.

"HEY!" Naruto melempar sepatu miliknya pada ketiga pemuda itu.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong kapan pesta minum tehnya dimulai?" Si coklat tiba-tiba berbicara menghiraukan sang pirang.

"Ah, benar, pesta teh." Si putih menepuk telapak tangannya dengan kepalan tangan kirinya seolah baru tersadar.

"Ayo kita mulai sekarang saja." Si hitam mengajak kedua temannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Naruto yang merasa tiba-tiba diacuhkan mengejar ketiga pemuda itu dengan kesal. Lalu ada satu hal yang dengan bodohnya baru saja ia sadari tentang ketiga pemuda itu.

Manik sapphirenye pun terbelalak tak percaya. "Tunggu, kau! Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?!" teriaknya menunjuk si berambut putih dari ketiga orang di depannya.

"Aku?" si putih menunjuk diri sendirinya dengan bingung. "Aku disini untuk ikut pesta minum teh." Jawabnya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Tempat ini, lubang itu, cermin, kalian, botol minuman, kue, lalu kelinci, ini, ini, terlalu mustahil! Dan, dan, dan kau! Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini, Kakashi-sensei!" teriaknya kesal memanggil sang rambut putih yang memakai masker dan satu penutup mata di wajahnya.

"Ah. Soal itu." Si putih yang di panggil "Kakashi" menepukkan telapak tangan dan kepalan tangan kirinya lagi. "Aku disini untuk ikut pesta minum teh." Jawabnya lagi dengan polos menyipitkan satu matanya seolah tersenyum.

 ** _Bletak!_** —Sebuah sepatu melayang tepat mengenai wajahnya. Naruto memandanganya ganas seperti buaya marah.

"U-uhuk." Dehemnya membetulkan. "O-oke, jika yang kau maksud adalah soal tempat ini, aku akan menjelaskannya." Kakashi akhirnya mau menjawab setelah mendapat benjol 'cantik' di kepalanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, tempat ini bukanlah dunia manusia. Aku tak menyangka kau akan bisa masuk ke tempat ini, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya dengan menampilkan senyum khasnya. "Ah, jika kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan disini, sebenarnya aku berasal dari dunia ini. Aku hanya mampir untuk bermain di dunia manusia. Kedua temanku ini juga berasal dari dunia ini."

"Tapi kau seorang guru di sekolahku!" protes Naruto masih tak paham.

"Oh, soal itu. Aku hanya bermain disana. Ada seorang guru SD yang sangat menarik di dunia manusia. Aku jadi ingin terus melihatnya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan di dunia manusia agar bisa terus melihat dan mengikutinya setiap hari." Jawab Kakashi dengan entengnya.

"Memangnya kau itu stalker?!" timpal Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

"Stalker? Oh, tidak, tidak, jangan salah paham. Aku hanya menjaganya setiap hari dari dia berangkat kerja sampai kembali ke rumahnya. Bukannya menguntit." Sangkal Kakashi tak setuju.

"Itu sama saja, guru mesum!" Naruto melemparinya sepatu. "Lagipula tempat apa ini, kenapa kau menyebutnya bukan dunia manusia?"

"Dunia ini, hmm, oh, ya, soal itu, dimensi! Ah benar dimensi! Bukankah di dunia manusia ada istilah semacam dimensi ruang dan waktu? Dunia ini berada di dimensi yang berbeda dengan manusia. Dunia ini merupakan dunia kebalikkan dari dunia manusia." Terang Kakashi semakin membuat pemuda pirang itu bingung.

"Aku masih tak mengerti." Naruto bergumam bingung.

"Ah. Cepat atau lambat kau juga akan paham. Ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Selamat datang di Negeri Cermin, wahai Pahlawan. Tugasmu sekarang adalah menyelamatkan sang Putri~!" sambut Kakashi dengan nada semangat berkobar.

Hening.

"Hah?" Naruto menggangga tak paham.

"Hey, apa kita benar-benar harus mengatakan itu?" si coklat berkomentar tak setuju pada Kakashi.

"Benar, itu garing sekali. Sebaiknya kita cari kalimat yang lain." Si hitam ikut menyahut.

"Tapi itu kalimat yang diinginkan sang Ratu agar kita mengatakannya." Kakashi mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi belum tentu dia itu sang 'Pahlawan'. Bagaimana kalau dia itu palsu?" si coklat menyangkal, mulutnya tidak berhenti dari menguyah keripik kentang.

"Aku ragu _dickless_ sepertinya bisa menjadi 'pahlawan'. Bukankah seorang _Hero_ harusnya kuat? Dia terlihat lemah." si hitam mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Tapi, dia satu-satu orang yang untuk pertama kalinya datang ke negeri kita. Bisa saja dia benar-benar 'pahlawan' yang sudah diramalkan." Bela Kakashi mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan!" sela Naruto merasa diacuhkan lagi. "Pahlawan? Putri? Negeri cermin? Apa maksudnya?!"

"Oh benar. Kami memanggil dunia ini dengan Negeri Cermin. Dan pahlawan yang kami maksud adalah kau, Naruto-kun. Kau harus menyelamatkan seorang putri dan membantu kami." Terang Kakashi menampilkan senyumnya lagi.

"Benar, dickless. Apa kau benar-benar seorang pahlawan?" si hitam menuntut.

"Ya, apa kau itu seorang pahlawan?" si coklat ikut-ikutan.

"Aarggh! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Aku bukan pahlawan! Aku hanya anak SMA biasa yang tersasar kemari." Naruto frustasi menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Tuh kan, dickless bukan pahlawan." Si hitam mencibir padanya.

"Jadi bukan sang pahlawan?" si coklat kecewa.

"Sayang sekali, Naruto-kun. Ku pikir kau seorang pahlawan." Kakashi ikut-ikutan kecewa.

Naruto memutar bola matanya ke samping dengan jengah. "Lagipula siapa kalian? Kalian terus-terusan bicara hal yang aneh. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, dan cermin itu, bisa kalian jelaskan bagaimana bisa aku sampai kemari lewat cermin itu?"

"Oh, cermin itu adalah gerbang dimensi menuju tempat ini. Kau pasti masuk kemari karena mengikutiku. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan bisa memasukinya. Manusia biasa tak akan bisa memasukinya." Kakashi menjelaskan padanya.

"Huh? apa maksudmu? Tunggu, mengikutimu? Aku tidak ingat melihatmu masuk kemari, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto mengernyitkan alis pada sang guru.

"Tapi kau jelas-jelas mengikutiku. Kau tidak mengingatnya, Naruto-kun?" Sangkal Kakashi keukeuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali, sensei! Aku mengikuti seekor kelinci! Kelinci putih aneh!" tepis Naruto balik.

"Oh, kelinci itu adalah aku." Kakashi menjawabnya enteng.

"…"

"HAH?!"

 ** _Pooff~!_**

Sebuah asap tiba-tiba muncul mengelilingi tubuh Kakashi. Lalu seekor kelinci putih yang Naruto ingat ia ikuti itu muncul dari balik asap itu. "Lihat? Ini aku! Aku! Apa kau tidak mengingatnya?" kelinci itu berbicara.

Naruto pun terbelalak tak percaya. Kelinci benar-benar persis seperti yang ia ingat. Memakai masker hitam dan satu penutup mata. Tunggu, bukankah Kakashi juga memakainya.

Seolah membaca pikiran sang pirang, kelinci itu merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi Kakashi. "Lihat. Apa kau ingat sekarang? Aku yang sudah kau ikuti kemari, Naruto-kun."

"B-bagaimana caramu melakukannya?!" ucap Naruto masih tak percaya.

"Oh, itu adalah kemampuan spesialku." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum. "Nama julukanku disini adalah 'The White Rabbit', sang kelinci putih dari Negeri Cermin. Namun kau boleh memanggilku dengan Hatake Kakashi-sensei."

Tunggu, White Rabbit?!

Kenapa ia merasa pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat?

Dan kenapa ia merasa seperti dejavu?

Tentu saja, White Rabbit! Itu kelinci putih dari kisah Alice in Wonderland. Sial. Ini terjadi lagi! Yang benar saja! Sekarang ia benar-benar mirip seperti Alice, mengikuti seekor kelinci dan terperosok masuk ke dalam dunia asing. Minum minuman aneh, dan makan kue coklat. Itu sama persis dengan yang diceritakan dalam kisah Alice.

Naruto melirik dua pemuda lainnya dengan pandangan curiga. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Siapa nama kalian?" selidiknya.

"Oh, namaku Sai." Pemuda berambut hitam tersenyum lebar menanggapi. Namun senyuman dan matanya yang datar sama sekali tidak menyambung membuatnya terlihat aneh. Ia lalu merubah tubuhnya menjadi kucing hitam lalu berkata "Nama julukanku adalah Chesire Cat." Ucapnya masih dengan senyum lebar, yang kemudian merubah tubuhnya kembali menjadi normal.

'Chesire Cat! Sudah kuduga!' batin Naruto tak percaya.

Chesire Cat adalah kucing yang selalu membantu Alice dalam kisah Alice in Wonderland. Dan sekarang tokoh kucing itu benar-benar muncul di hadapannya. White Rabbit, Chesire Cat, Negeri cermin, sekarang apalagi?!

Ia benar-benar mirip Alice sekarang. Dalam dongeng itu, Alice datang dari dunia luar sama persis sepertinya sekarang. Jangan bilang, posisinya sekarang adalah menjadi—

"Oh, kalau aku adalah Alice." Si coklat tiba-tiba menimpali.

Naruto berkedip lalu mendongak menatapnya blank. "Hah?"

"Aku bilang aku adalah Alice. Itu nama julukanku." Ulang si coklat. "Ah, tapi nama asliku adalah Akimichi Chouji. Kau boleh memanggilku Chouji." Si coklat tersenyum dengan sangat ramah.

Hening.

Naruto menatap blank pada pemuda berambut coklat di depannya. Gendut, tinggi besar, berambut coklat jabrik panjang, punya tanda melingkar di kedua pipi, dan terus-terusan makan keripik sejak tadi.

 ** _"Alice in Wonderland menceritakan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang bernama Alice…"_**

Sebuah bayangan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang muncul dalam benaknya.

Naruto menatap kembali pemuda gendut di depannya itu.

 _…Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang…_

 _…gadis cantik berambut pirang…_

 _…gadis cantik…_

 _…gadis cantik…_

 _…gadis cantik…_

…pemuda gendut…

 ** _KRAK—_** bayangan gadis cantiknya pun hancur lebur. Naruto meratapi nasibnya dengan miris.

Mungkin dia memang bukan dalam kisah Alice in Wonderland… tapi dalam… Naruto in Bakaland…

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita harus membawanya menemui sang Ratu?" Chouji menanyai kedua temannya, masih sambil mengunyah keripik beserta biskuit-biskuit yang tersaji di atas meja di depannya.

"Kita harus memastikannya jika dia itu benar-benar sang 'pahlawan' atau bukan." Kakashi menyarankan, ia duduk menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"Tapi dia sendiri sudah bilang dia bukan pahlawan." Sai menyisip teh hangatnya dengan santai, menikmati harumnya teh yang ia minum.

"Nah, nah, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia memang sang 'pahlawan'? Ramalan bilang sang pahlawan akan datang dari dunia luar dan menyelamatkan Negeri Cermin." Ucap Kakashi masih ragu dengan pendapat dua temannya.

"Hey, Naruto, kau benar-benar bukan pahlawan?" Chouji melirik pemuda pirang yang duduk di sampingnya masih dengan tatapan blank. "Naruto?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghela napas dengan pasrah. "Mungkin saja aku sang pahlawan." Ucapnya tak mengerti lagi apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan disana. Ia mengaduk-aduk teh miliknya dengan suram.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau itu 'pahlawan'? Sai memandangnya tertarik.

"Bukan." Naruto menghela napas lagi.

"Bukan?" Chouji menatapnya kecewa.

"Arrgh! Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan disini?! Kenapa kita malah minum teh disini?!" teriaknya frustasi. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali ke dunia asalku saja." Putusnya.

"Kau tidak bisa." Serempak, Chouji, Sai, dan Kakashi menepis keinginannya.

"Huh, kenapa?"

"Kau harus menemui sang Ratu terlebih dahulu." Tutur Kakashi padanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menemuinya? Aku bukan pahlawan yang kalian cari!" tolak Naruto.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh meninggalkan pesta minum teh di tengah jalan." Protes Chouji tidak nyambung.

"Benar, dickless, aku harus melihat tubuhmu sekali lagi dan melukiskannya dalam buku gambarku." Sai lebih tidak nyambung.

Perempatan kesal pun muncul di pelipis Naruto. "Fine, kita temui 'Ratu' yang kalian banggakan itu, lalu biarkan aku kembali ke asalku." Putus Naruto kesal melihat tingkah ketiga orang di depannya.

"Eh, lalu pesta minum tehnya?" Chouji menatapnya penuh harap.

"Bagaimana dengan pose tubuhmu, dickless?" Sai ikutan menatapnya.

"Berisik! Sang Ratu, oke! Kita harus menemui sang Ratu!" geram Naruto yang lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

Daannn… mereka berempat pun berjalan pergi menuju istana untuk menemui sang 'Ratu'.

Naruto memandang kagum sepanjang perjalanan. Negeri Cermin yang mereka maksud itu benar-benar berbeda dari dunia manusia. Tempatnya masih sangat asri dan penuh dengan tumbuhan dan pepohonan. Padang rumput dan bunga dimana-mana. Lalu ada air mancur, bunga, kolam, danau, air mancur, bunga, kolam, danau, air mancur, bung—oke rasanya sudah disebut tadi, pokoknyaaaaaaaaa apapun yang indah-indah sebutkan saja pasti ada di tempat itu.

Istana yang mereka tuju tidak jauh dari taman tempat mereka minum teh tadi. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan lima menit, dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai disana.

"Kami menyebutnya Istana Putih." Kakashi tiba-tiba menjelaskan. "Karena sang Ratu Putih sangat menyukai hal-hal yang putih."

Dan benar saja, Istana itu benar-benar Istana Putih. Karena dari ujung pintu sampai atap paling puncak Istana itu semuanya berwarna putih.

"Ratu Putih?" Naruto bertanya dengan tak begitu tertarik, ia memandang bangunan istana itu dengan takjub. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat bangunan istana seperti yang sering diceritakan dalam negeri dongeng.

"Nama julukkannya adalah White Queen. Dia adalah sang Ratu yang memimpin wilayah putih." Terang Kakashi.

"Apa semua orang disini memiliki nama julukan?" Naruto bertanya heran. 'White Queen'. Naruto ingat White Queen adalah nama sang Ratu dalam kisah Alice. Ratu itu terkenal sangat baik dan membela yang lemah. White Queen berjuang keras melawan Red Queen untuk menyelamatkan negeri mereka.

"Tidak. Hanya orang terpilih yang mendapat nama julukan. Mereka yang mendapat julukan mendapat sesuatu yang khusus. Sedang mereka yang tak memiliki julukan hanyalah rakyat biasa."

"Sesuatu yang khusus?"

"Ya, seperti kemampuanku berubah menjadi kelinci." Ucap Kakashi menerangkan.

"Aku tidak paham apanya yang bagus dari merubah diri menjadi kelinci." Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Khukuku, tentu saja. Ini sangat bermanfaat. Aku bisa menyusup ke kamar mandi untuk mengintip dengan merubah tubuhku menjadi kelinci!" Kakashi dengan tampang tak berdosa tersenyum dengan bejatnya.

Naruto pun sweatdrop melihatnya.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." Tutur Chouji berjalan mendahului melewati beberapa penjaga menuju Aula singgasana sang Ratu. Naruto dan dua orang lainnya yang tak perlu disebut itu pun berjalan mengikuti di belakang.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap kagum kemewahan serba putih aula singgasana itu. Ia mengernyit bingung saat tak menemukan seorang ratu yang seharusnya duduk di singgasana. "Dia tak ada disini?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa sosok sang Ratu yang terkenal sangat baik dan ramah dalam kisah Alice.

"Hm, mungkin sang Ratu sedang pergi." Ucap Sai menanggapi yang juga sama herannya.

 ** _BAM!—_** sebuah ledakan keras tiba-tiba terdengar di belakang singgasana. Keempat pemuda itu pun menoleh kesana dengan terkejut.

"Dasar pelayan bodoh! Sudah kubilang ambilkan lagi sake untukku!" sebuah teriakan keras terdengar memerintah kasar beberapa pelayan.

"T-tapi, anda sudah minum terlalu banyak, Tsunade-sama!" seorang pelayan mencoba menghentikannya dari mengamuk.

Naruto berkedip kaget melihat pemandangan itu. Mungkinkah itu sang Ratu?

"Berisik, Shizune! Aku akan terus minum sampai kalungku ditemukan!" seseorang itu mengamuk lagi, menghantamkan tinjunya ke sebuah tembok dan membuatnya hancur berantakan.

Okaaaay, mungkin bukan. Sang White Queen seharusnya tidak mengamuk membabi buta seperti gorilla ganas. Dia ratu yang baik hati… kan?

"Oh, itu sang Ratu. Sebaiknya kita kesana dan ikut menghentikkannya." Ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba yang kemudian berlari kesana.

Apa dia bilang barusan?

"Benar, ini gawat. Sang ratu mengamuk lagi." Ucap Chouji ikut menyusul.

What the?! Jangan bilang gorilla mengamuk itu adalah sang Ratu! Oke mungkin bukan gorilla, tapi tetap saja—! Dia seharusnya menjadi sang White Queen! Batin Naruto tak percaya.

"Tsunade-sama, anda harus berhenti! Istana bisa hancur!" Pelayan bernama Shizune itu memekik ngeri melihatnya mengamuk.

"Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi memanggil seseorang yang mereka sebut Ratu itu, dari belakangnya Chouji dan Sai pun menyusul kesana.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto mulai melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang sedang mengamuk itu akhirnya berhenti dan berbicara dengan Kakashi. Rambutnya panjang berwarna pirang, diikat longgar menjadi dua. Memakai kimono hijau dan memakai celana biru. Dari posisinya, Naruto tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi jika orang yang dipanggil Tsunade-sama itu benar-benar sang Ratu, seharusnya dia adalah wanita yang cantik.

Penasaran, Naruto pun berjalan mendekat ke sana untuk melihat lebih jelas. Kakashi yang melihatnya segera menunjuk padanya lalu berbicara pada wanita pirang itu lagi. Wanita itu mengangguk sekali, lalu menoleh untuk melihat sosok Naruto.

Wajah sang Ratu pun segera terlihat olehnya. Memang wajah yang cantik, bermata coklat madu, dan di tengah keningnya terdapat tanda segi empat kecil berwarna biru. Naruto melirik ke bawah untuk melihat seluruh penampilan sang Ratu, dan hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah…. Datar…

Dada yang datar…

Benar-benar dada yang datar…

Sangat datar seperti papan…. Terlihat jelas melalui kimono abu-abu yang dipakai longgar sehingga mengekspos hampir seluruh bagian dada bidang sang Ratu…

Dada bidang…

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Naruto?" suara rendah yang jelas sekali hanya dimiliki oleh laki-laki terdengar dari sang 'Ratu'.

Dia adalah sang 'Ratu'… kan? Ratu seharusnya seorang wanita…

Naruto mendongak menatap wajah cantik yang mulai terlihat tampan di matanya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar berasal dari dunia luar sana?" tanya sang Ratu lagi, ia mengibas-ibas kimono abu-abunya membuatnya semakin mengekspos bagian dadanya.

Datar…

"A-ano… boleh aku tanya sesuatu…" Naruto menatapnya ragu.

"Katakan saja, gaki." Balas sang Ratu dengan nada ketus.

"Apa kau seorang… laki-laki?" kalimat itu akhirnya terucap.

"Hah?!" Sang Ratu menatapnya tajam. "Tentu saja, Aku laki-laki! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat ketampanan dan kemaskulinanku?!" Sang Ratu berkata sewot tak terima.

Naruto meneguk ludah. "T-tapi… bukankah yang namanya Ratu itu seharusnya wanita?"

"…"

Sang Ratu itu terdiam, lalu menoleh pada Kakashi seolah mencari bantuan.

"…"

"Apa itu 'wanita'?" celetuk Chouji tiba-tiba sambil menguyah keripik. "Apa aku bisa memakannya?" ucapnya dengan tampang polos.

"…"

Ehhhhhhhhhh?!

"T-tunggu, kalian tak tahu apa itu wanita?! Wanita! Kebalikan dari gender laki-laki." Naruto menatap mereka dengan tak percaya.

"Oh, itu!" Kakashi menyeletuk, kepalan telapak kirinya ditepuk pada telapak tangan seolah baru ingat sesuatu. "Benar, Tsunade-sama. Di dunia manusia, ada dua jenis kelamin. Laki-laki dan wanita. Mereka memiliki tubuh berlekuk dan sesuatu seperti bola di dada mereka."

"Benarkah, jadi ada yang seperti itu?" sang Ratu menatapnya tertarik.

"Iya, wanita disana bertugas melahirkan keturunan sama seperti para submissive disini. Hanya saja tubuh mereka sangat berbeda dengan para laki-laki." Terang Kakashi seolah-olah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang asing membuat ketiga makhluk Negeri Cermin itu mengangguk paham.

"Ah, jadi disana ada wanita dan laki-laki, dan disini hanya ada laki-laki?" sang Ratu mengulangnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu disini hanya ada laki-laki?!" sela Naruto yang merasa sudah salah dengar.

"Maksudnya disini memang hanya ada laki-laki, tidak ada wanita." Kakashi menegaskan.

Naruto pun melebarkan matanya dengan tak percaya. Ia merasa otaknya mulai macet. Kalau dipikir-pikir ia juga belum melihat seorang wanita sejak berjalan masuk ke dalam dunia ini.

"Hmm, yah, seperti itu. Aku adalah White Queen." Sang Ratu berbicara lagi "Nama asliku adalah Senju Tsunade. Aku adalah ratu wilayah putih." Wanita yang ternyata seorang pria cantik itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, dan ini adalah sekretarisku." Tunjuknya pada seseorang yang ia kira seorang pelayan. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Tsunade, berambut hitam pendek tak sampai ke pundak dan memakai kimono berwarna hitam. Dan tentu saja dia adalah laki-laki juga. Kedua tangan pemuda itu memeluk sebuah babi kecil berwarna pink.

"Namanya adalah Shizune." Tsunade memperkenalkan pemuda yang menjadi sekretarisnya itu.

"Wow, jadi kau benar-benar dari dunia luar?" Shizune menatapnya kagum.

"Ada satu hal yang menggangguku, bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk ke dunia ini, gaki?" pria berambut pirang itu menanyainya penasaran.

"Eh, aku tak begitu mengerti. Aku hanya mengikutinya masuk ke dalam cermin." aku Naruto yang juga masih dalam posisi bingung. Ia menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Benarkah? Ngomong-ngomong, Kakashi. Apa kau sudah menemukan kalung milikku?" Tsunade tiba-tiba menanyai sang pria rambut putih itu dengan tajam.

"I-itu.. maafkan saya, Tsunade-sama. Saya masih belum bisa menemukannya." Tutur Kakashi merasa bersalah.

"Apa! Kau harus cepat menemukannya! Kalung itu sangat berharga untukku! Aku tak akan mengampuni siapapun yang sudah mencurinya dariku!" geram pria pirang itu marah.

"Kalung?" Naruto memandang bingung sang Ratu Putih yang sepertinya siap untuk mengamuk lagi.

"Seseorang sudah mencuri kalung kesayangan Tsunade-sama. Aku dengar kalung itu pemberian dari kekasih sang Ratu Putih. Karena itu dia sangat marah saat tahu kalung itu sudah dicuri. Akhir-akhir ini dia bahkan terus mengamuk." Bisik Chouji hati-hati agar sampai tak terdengar Tsunade.

"Kalung itu pasti sangat penting, huh. Seperti apa bentuknya?" komentar Naruto penasaran.

"Oh, talinya berwarna hitam, dengan sebuah batu sapphire sebagai bandul dilengkapi dengan dua buah lonceng kecil." Sahut Chouji lagi.

Huh?

Kenapa ia merasa pernah melihat kalung itu sebelumnya…

Tidak mungkin kalau kalung itu…

Naruto merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang merupakan kalung pemberian peramal. Matanya melebar saat melihat deskripsi kalung sang White Queen sama persis dengan kalung yang dipegangnya.

"Uh… apa maksudnya kalung ini?" ucap Naruto hati-hati.

Semua mata disana pun menoleh padanya, lalu menatap kalung yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Mereka pun terbelalak lebar.

"I-itu…"

"Kalungku!" Tsunade segera menyambar kalung kesayangannya dari Naruto, lalu mendelik tajam padanya. "Kenapa ini bisa ada ditanganmu Gaki?! Jangan bilang kau yang sudah mencurinya dariku!"

Hah?

"Tidak mungkin. Ku pikir kau adalah seorang pahlawan, Naruto. Ternyata kau adalah seorang pencuri!" Chouji memandangnya kecewa.

Apaaaaaaa?

"Dickless, jadi kau yang sudah mencurinya. Aku sama sekali tak menyangkanya." Sai tersenyum datar padanya.

Apa dia bilaaaaanggg?!

"Naruto-kun, tak kusangka kalau kau yang sudah mencurinya…" Kakashi menatapnya kecewa.

APAAA?!

"Tunggu dulu! Bukan aku yang mencurinya! Seorang peramal yang memberikannya padaku!" protes Naruto tak mempercayai dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Jangan menyangkal, bocah! Kau sudah mencuri, sekarang kau mau berbohong?!" Tsunade mendelik marah padanya. "Penjaga! Seret pencuri itu ke dalam penjara!" perintahnya pada beberapa penjaga di luarnya.

EEEHHHHH?!

"T-tunggu dulu, hey, jangan bercanda! Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan pencuri!" teriak Naruto mencoba melawan beberapa penjaga yang mulai menyeretnya.

"Tunggu, lepaskan aku brengseeekkkk!"

 ** _SLAM!_**

Pintu jeruji itu di banting keras di depan wajahnya lalu di kunci rapat. Naruto menatap horror jeruji besi yang kini mengurungnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" teriaknya sengsara dari dalam penjara.

 ** _Takdir yang besar sudah menunggumu, Naruto._**

Yeah, takdir yang besar memang. Dipenjara di sebuah negeri antah berantah.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

to be continued...?

* * *

Ide cerita ini sebenernya uda lama sekali bersemanyam di kepala fro, cuma fro menahannya karena fro tidak ingin menulis cerita baru sebelum RR tamat, tapi kemarin2 pas liat artikel tentang game Taishou Alice. Jiwa fujoshi fro langsung gatal ingin menulis hahah, alhasilah jadi cerita ini. Sasuke belum muncul ya? kekeke tunggu aja chapter depan.

btw ada yang bisa nebak siapa sang peramal? #smirk

Mind to review, my friends?

.

.

 _ **Next Chapter. A hero's supposed to rescue a princess, right?**_


End file.
